


starry eyed

by LexTheMoose



Series: starstruck [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shane POV, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i couldn't sleep, i wrote this at 3 am, literally just pining, shane has it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Sometimes Shane thought he might spontaneously combust, just by looking at Ryan.





	starry eyed

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little something because i'm a BiG fan of pining!Shane.  
> enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos/comment!  
> find me on tumblr: @kingspapercrown

They were having lunch just outside the Buzzfeed HQ. Ryan brought them both some Chipotle because he was the _best_ , Shane absolutely didn't deserve him.

But only because he was starving.

They've kicked each other under the table a few times in a gentle manner, it started when Ryan accidentally poked Shane with his foot, and from then it was war.

Then Shane hooked his foot under Ryan's, who relaxed into his chair and everything was nice and calm. 

Their meal has been long gone, but the conversation was still going, and it soon turned into one of their usual banters. In no time, they were both grinning like idiots. 

"Jesus Christ, man!" Ryan wheezed, head thrown back, and breathing heavy. His shoulders have been softly shaking with laughter.

Shane grinned at his friend, proud of himself. Making Ryan giggle like that was one of his favorite things to do. 

Ryan was still grinning widely, winding down from the laugh, it reached his eyes beautifully. He was bright like the fucking Sun, vibrant in the soothing LA breeze.

 _He could lit up an entire room_ , Shane thought.

That being said, they were outside at the moment, so Ryan's smile lit up his heart instead.

There it was again.

Tiny moments like this, completely out of the blue. Shane's stomach fluttered at the sight of Ryan, how he crumpled up the napkin in his hand went unnoticed by both of them. 

This feeling, it really was in the small things. After playfully arguing over ghosts, or just watching a movie together, he often thought, _wow Ryan is so fucking great_.

For no reason at all, he was just amazing by breathing.

Or occasionally, when their hands or knees touched, it made Shane a little breathless, he couldn't help it if It caught him off guard.

What was even worse, when Ryan casually leaned over his shoulder, when they were working, his chest brushing Shane's back.

Ryan's warm touch made his heart go crazy sometimes. Or just only seconds ago, when he made Ryan laugh, with his whole body, in an oh, so stunning way.

 _Shane did that._ It was killing him.

Of course, Ryan was still his best friend, his favorite person to hang out with.

Sometimes these feelings sort of just hit him like a train, that said: "I love you so fucking much" or "I want to kiss that smile off your face" in big, bold letters on its side.

And it was fine, _really_.

He managed to keep his under control for almost three months and six days by then, but who's counting? Certainly not him.

Shane always sort of hoped this weird little thing will just go away eventually, but it never did.

In fact, it got noticeably worse.

His heart flipped over every time Ryan walked into the office. All sleepy and soft, considering their early working hours.

Or when Shane arrived later than his friend, and Ryan was the first person he _really_ looked at those mornings. His tired eyes and coffee deprived mind never failed to find Ryan first. 

He'll be fine, _right_?

"You okay there, big guy? Is there something on my face?" Shane only noticed he'd been staring when Ryan called him out on it, chin resting on the flat of his palm and a smug little smile tugging at his lips. He was an asshole. Shane didn't even love him anymore. Fuck this Bergara dude.

His heart, ever the traitor did a little flip and Shane immediately averted his eyes, sipping his coffee, pretty flustered. _God fucking dammit._

Who the hell is he kidding? He won't be fine _at all_.


End file.
